The objectives of this investigation are to protract the midfacial complex of growing Macaca mulatta monkeys with anteriorly directed continuous extraoral forces. The major emphasis of the study will be to describe the effect of varying magnitude of force and varying point of force application on the rate and type of displacement of midfacial complex. The present investigation will also study the adaptive changes in the mandible and dentition. A careful analysis of morphologic and histologic changes in the midfacial bony articulations will be made and each sutural change will be related to the applied force variables. The adolescent monkeys will also be followed post-experimentally for a period of six months to evaluate the stability of results as well as any adaptive mechanisms in the dentocraniofacial complex in response to extraorally applied controlled forces. The changes in the conformation of bones will be evaluated utilizing roentgenographic cephalometry and stereophotogrammetry. A combination of these two techniques will also help in locating the center of rotation of the maxilla in each monkey which in itself might help in locating the center of resistance of the maxilla. The nature and type of bone deposition as well as sutural adaptation will be studied using vital staining dyes and routine histology. The results of this study will help clinically in delivering force system to dentocraniofacial complex which will produce predictable alterations to correct severe malocclusions and certain craniofacial anomalies.